A Cub born of Deciet
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Mum-Ra decides to do something that seems innocent to destroy the Thundercats he creates a baby Thunderian out of life clay and Lion-o and Lilian's blood and has Ma-mutt disguised as a stork to deliver it to Lion-o and Lilian. The pair quickly grows attached to the child as it grows and the child comes to love her family and the Thundercats. But her fears seem to rule her.


chapter 1

Mum-Ra was busy making something it was out of magical clay. He was making it to look like a baby Thunderian. It was part of plan to destroy Lion-o and the Thundercats.

"This clay will be the cub's body and this stone will be the cub's heart. There is one ingredient missing." Mum-Ra said.

"What do you want us for Mum-Ra?" Slithe asked.

"I need you to get me a sample of Lion-o and Lilian's blood," Mum-Ra said.

"Why do you need Lion-o and Lilian's blood?" Monkian asked.

"For this, a clay model of a baby Thunderian, it's made with life clay. Life clay comes from the marsh of hope. Sometimes modeling it will help with the process with the right ingredient. Even sitting on the clay bed with a tear dropping on a small patch of clay will make it come to life. The new life will always be a baby." Mum-Ra said.

"What do mean what does it need that is so important?" Monkian asked.

"He means something with DNA that way it can become a real living thing," Vultureman said.

"Yes and once I use Lion-o's blood my plan to destroy them will be ready to go, once it comes to life I will put a spell on it so it can lead the Thundercats to their doom." Mum-Ra said.

"That is a great plan Mum-Ra," Slithe said.

"But Mum-Ra how can you be sure Lion-o's DNA won't corrupt the spell?" Vultureman asked.

"Because when the child grows up to the age of four years, it will explode sending out a deadly dose of Thundrainium." Mum-Ra said.

"We will do it Mum-Ra," Slithe said.

The mutants were prepared to set a trap. They saw Nayda was busy pick some fruit. "Now go," Slithe said.

Jackalman and Monkian jumped the warrior maiden. "YIKES! Mutants!" she said. They grabbed her. "Let me go!" she said.

Lion-o and Lilian were nearby walking and hear Nayda. "That sounds like Nayda," Lion-o said and they ran towards the trap. He saw the mutants holding her hostage. "Hang on Nayda," Lion-o said. He rushed over to help. Slithe and Vultureman jumped Lion-o Slithe held him down. "Get off me!" Lion-o said.

"Hurry Vultureman I don't know how much longer I can hold him." Slithe said.

Vultureman got out a knife and cut Lion-o's arm. Lion-o yelled in pain. Then Vultureman got vile and it began to fill with blood. He put a topper to seal it. Then he cut Lilian and took her blood and topped the vile. "There we got what we came for," Slithe said.

Lion-o wrestled himself free and he was very angry. Blood was running down his arm. The mutants skedaddled after they saw the anger in Lion-o's eyes. Lion-o came over and cut Nayda free. "Thank you Lion-o and Lilian," Nayda said. "You're bleeding!" she said.

Lion-o and Lilian started to feel faint. They lost quite a bit of blood. They then collapsed. "Oh dear Lion-o! Lilian!" Nayda said. "Willa come quickly!" she said.

Willa came over. "Nayda what happened?" Willa asked.

"I was being held captive by the mutants Lion-o and Lilian tried to save and they're hurt, he just passed out," Nayda said.

"We better stop the bleeding." Willa said. She got out some clothe and applied pressure. After a couple of minutes it stopped bleeding. "There now let's take him to the tree top kingdom for treatment." she said.

Nayda went to get the other Thundercats, she saw Tygra and ran up to him. "Nayda what's wrong?" he asked.

"Lion-o and Lilian they're hurt," Nayda said and lead Tygra to the tree top kingdom.

Lion-o was laying in bed and woke up. "Lion-o, Lilian are you two alright?" Tygra asked.

"Yes I'm fine but why did the mutants want my blood?" Lion-o said.

"Same here they took my blood as well." Lilian said.

"Who knows but it can't be good." Tygra said.

Lion-o went back to cats lair with Tygra while the mutants took the blood to the black pyramid. Slithe gave the blood to Mum-Ra. Then he and he mixed the two blood samples together and poured the blood on to the small clay form. The cub got fiery red hair and the same coat color as lion and started crying. "Well, well, well it seems the blood and the clay produced a female child, it was a fifty percent chance between boy and girl so this will be perfect." Mum-Ra said. Then he held the cub up. "Little one you will be my key in destroying the Thundercats!" he said.

Mum-Ra cast the spell on the child and began to laugh. The child was still crying. "Ancient spirits of evil transform Ma-mutt into a stork a creature who delivers little ones to deliver my cub that will lead to the Thundercats destruction!" Mum-ra said.

Ma-mutt was turned into a stork. Then wrapped a diaper on the baby and got a clothe and made it able to carry the cub. The cub was fussing she didn't know what was going on.

Then Ma-mutt grabbed the bundle in his beak. "Now Ma-mutt take the cub to Lion-o and Lilian so my plan can go into motion!" Mum-ra said.

Then Ma-mutt took off with the bundle.

Meanwhile the storks that live in the marsh of hope were talking. "Someone took some of our life clay we need the clay to make babies, we normally do it for couples who can't have children and the warrior maidens, who would steal our life clay?" The head stork said. "The only thing I can think of is it can't be good," he said.

They knew they needed help.

At cat's lair Lion-o and Lilian looked out the window. "I wish we could have a child yet we tried for some time and couldn't maybe the problem is me." Lilian said.

"Lilian, Pumyra said you are perfectly capable of having children but she said it might be a couple years before we will have a baby," Lion-o said hugging her.

Lilian looked really sad. Then they saw something it was a stork (Ma-mutt). "Why is a stork coming here?" Lilian said.

"I don't know," Lion-o said.

It landed it had bundle and the bundle was squirming and making quiet sounds. Then gave it Lion-o and Lilian. Lilian opened the bundle and when she did she gasped. Inside was a baby!

"A baby Thunderian!" Lion-o said.

"We have a baby!" Lilian said.

The two of them were so happy. Then the other Thundercats came in and saw the stork take off. They saw a the Thunderian baby. "The stork gave us an heir to the Thundercats!" Panthro said.

Snarf showed Lion-o and Lilian how to change the cub. "You two have a baby girl!" Snarf said.

"Let's name her Liosia," Lion-O said.

Now Mum-ra's plan was now in motion.

To be continued!


End file.
